


I Dont Even Like Coffee

by Ughhiguess



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughhiguess/pseuds/Ughhiguess
Summary: Mermista works at a coffee shop in Bright Moon and Seahawk comes by every day but he doesn't like coffee only because he thinks Mermista is the most beautiful women he's ever seen. One day he decides to ask her out and to his surprise she accepts.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Dont Even Like Coffee

Bow tried breaking away from Sea Hawks grip on his arm, he sighed accepting the fact that he wasn't strong enough to get away ”Okay.. Sea Hawk, why are we at a coffee shop? You don't even like coffee.” Bow asked as they stopped before a coffee shop down the street from their college.

”Because of her.” Sea Hawk smiled as he pointed to a girl with blue hair that looked like the ocean, pulling into a loose broad resting on her shoulder, her skin was a caramel color, and her eyes a beautiful honey-like brown ”She’s in one of my classes and I just think she's the most gorgeous woman ever!” 

”Oh that's Mermista! She's one of Glimmer's friends from high school.” Bow said as he followed Sea Hawk into the café ”I'm pretty sure Perfuma and her dated back during senior year. They broke up a couple months ago actually but they're always hanging out so I don't exactly know.” He took a seat across from Sea Hawk who was sneaking glances at Mermista who was making a coffee while talking to one of her co-workers ”I’ve never really talked to her but I know she's quite moody.” 

Sea hawk nodded ”Okay! I'm gonna go talk to her!” He stood up and walked towards the counter where she was leaning on a stool while scrolling through her phone.

Another worker tapped Mermista and pointed at Sea Hawk.

”Uh what do you want?” She groaned as she stretched her arms out ”We have-” She saw Bow and waved at him with a small smile ”Oh hey Bow. I have a question for you actually.” She then crossed her arms and looked back at Sea Hawk.

”I’d like an iced coffee.” Sea Hawk smiled before he looked at Bow who was now standing beside him.

Bow patted Sea Hawks shoulder ”Hi Mermista! What did you need to ask?” 

Mermista stared at Sea Hawk as she answered Bow ”I was just wondering if you and the others wanted to go to Perfumas apartment later. She wants to show us something.” She rolled her eyes as she turned to make Sea Hawks coffee ”You said iced coffee right? That would be uh $3.50..” 

He quickly looked at Mermista who was now turned away from him ”Yeah! Iced coffee..” Sea Hawk got his money out and set it on the counter

”Oh Mermista this is Sea Hawk or Sebastian! He's one of my good friends!” He smiled pointing at Sea Hawk who's face was a little pink ”You don't think Perfuma would mind if I brought Sea Hawk to her apartment?” 

She laughed ”Your name sucks dude.” Mermista turned back to face them with Sea Hawks coffee in one hand and her phone in the other ”Uh probably not. Perfuma loves meeting new people.” She handed him his coffee and picked up the money putting it in the cash register ”See ya later Bow.” She sat down on the stool she had been leaning on a couple minutes ago ”Oh and I guess you too Sea Hawk.”

Sea Hawk turned red as soon as he and Bow began walking away from the counter ”So uh since you don't like coffee can I have that?” Bow asked grabbing for the cup not even letting Sea Hawk answer his question ”I'm going to take that as a yes!” Bow laughed noticing his friends red face ”So you'll definitely be able to see Mermista tonight.”

”I know!” Sea Hawk said as he faced Bow ”You're the best Bow thank you! I'll see you later!” Sea Hawk yelled as he ran off.


End file.
